Monika
|year = 1981 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 69 |previous = -- |next = Mono i agapi }} Monika was the debut entry for Cyprus at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 performed by the group Island. It is a mid-tempo song punctuated with saxophone riffs. Cyprus made an impressive showing in its first contest. On the night, the song was performed eighteenth following Greece and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 69 points, including the first of many "douze points" over the years from the Greeks. Lyrics Greek= Pernane ta hronia, i agapes ke hiona mas Vriskune panda mazi Perasame bores ke dhiskoles ores Ma panda i agapi mas zi Pote de thimame, anisihos na' me yiat' Isuna panda esi Pisti sindrofia mu, tragudhi hara mu Agapi k' elpidha hrisi Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Pote de thimame, anisihos na' me yiat' Isuna panda esi Pisti sindrofia mu, tragudhi hara mu Agapi k' elpidha hrisi Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monika Zis esi yia mena, zo ego yia sena Ki ine ol' armonika Monika |-| Translation= Years pass by, love and snow Find us always together We weathered storms and hard times But always our love remains I never remember me being worried because It was always you My trusted company, my happy song My golden love and hope Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmony Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmony I never remember me being worried because It was always you My trusted company, my happy song My golden love and hope Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmony Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmon Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmony Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni, Moni Moni, Moni, Monica You live for me, I live for you And everything is in harmony Monica Video Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries